The Gathering: Book 6: Zeta
by Sailor Androm3da
Summary: The epic last book! Watch our heroes fight to the last to save their worlds from Wrath's dark force! Full of action, drama, and tears! But first, a little sneak peek at my next big production! :
1. Sneak Peek at PROJECT MIRROR

Hello, everybody, and welcome to the final chapter of "The Gathering!" This was fun for me because I always wanted to see my favourite characters joining forces to stop evil! Anyway, before you read the story, I'd like to give all of you a sneak peek of my first Ojamajo Doremi fanfiction (The Ojamajo Rap I made does not count) which will be released in February 2011! It is currently titled:

**Ojamajo Doremi: PROJECT MIRROR**

This new story is kind of a mix of _Alice in Wonderland _and _Coraline. _That's all I'm going to tell you about it right now. Just stay tuned and expect it in February!

And now, enjoy the epic final chapter!


	2. Book 6: Zeta

Everyone crash-landed into a thick puddle of goo. They got up and shook it off.

"What IS this stuff?" asked Maxwell.

Calvin scooped up a handful and sniffed it "Looks like some sort of pudding" he said as he was about to eat some. Ash quickly grabbed his hand and wiped the slime off of it "Calvin, didn't your mom ever teach you not to eat strange things off the ground?"

"Pika!" agreed Pikachu.

The Prince jumped up and down. He whispered something into Dorie's ear.

"The Prince says this must be what is creating the Wrathspawn."

"Hmmm. Could be."

Everyone looked around. Everywhere they looked they saw nothing but black void swirling around them, moans and eerie screams echoing in the distance. Maxwell scribbled on his notepad. Out popped a brightly shining lantern. He grabbed onto it and held it up high "It sure is dark in here."

"And spooky." Ash added.

Just then, the pile of muck behind them started to morph into a small army of Wrathspawn! Pretty soon, everywhere they looked, more and more Wrathspawn surrounded them! They crept closer and closer to them.

"There's way too many!" cried Dorie.

Suddenly, they all melted back into blobs of purple goo. The gang took a long sigh of relief. But just as they thought things were cooling down, the blobs merged together and shaped themselves into a man. It was Wrath! He hovered above the ground, propelled by a gust of red air. He wore a skin-tight robe that was purple and decorated with decals of ghosts. He had a necklace with glowing skulls soaked in a deep red color. His eyes were closed.

He said nothing at first. Then his mouth opened. The gang looked at him confused. Then, he spouted a shot of the purple slime out of his mouth towards them! They all jumped away, but The Prince stumbled and got covered in it!

"PRINCE!"

The Prince tried to get out, but it was too heavy on him. He stopped moving and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Wrath continued to shoot goo at the heroes. They kept on running away, but then Maxwell tripped and got slime spewed all over him!

"MAXWELL! NOOO!"

Maxwell didn't move after that. He just laid there like he was dead.

Now everyone was running as fast as they could away from Wrath's cascade of slime, but unfortunately, the rest of the gang got covered in slime and got knocked out. Dorie, Reanne, and Mirabelle were the only ones left.

Wrath stopped spitting slime and opened his eyes. They glowed orange with fear.

He looked at the girls "...They're mine." he whispered.

Dorie stepped forward "Let them go!"

Wrath glared at her "...Why do you care about them? They're just worthless specks of dust like you..."

"They helped us!" shot Reanne "Without them, we couldn't be here right now! We could have been sucked up like everyone else, but we weren't!"

Mirabelle stood up "...Because we worked like a team!"

Wrath was speechless. He looked at them for a long time, and then he reached out his hand moved it up. Calvin, Hobbes, Ash, Maxwell, and The Prince rose up from their piles of slime and turned towards them. They were all black and had purple shimmering eyes, just like their enemies.

"...Let's put your laughable friendship to the test now. If you DO care about them, you wouldn't kill them!"

They all ran towards the girls, fangs out "KRAAAAAAAAWWWW!" they shrieked.

"Now what?" asked Reanne, hugging Mirabelle tight.

"We must do Perfect Harmony. Even if it doesn't work, it's our last chance of saving them and defeating Wrath once and for all!"

"Ok, let's do it!"

"_One and one and one are we..."_

They ran faster at the girls.

"_With triple vision we are able to see..."_

They were getting very close now, ready to attack.

"_And with all the magic powers of three..."_

They lunged at them!

"_...We make Perfect Harmony...SAVE OUR FIRENDS FROM WRATH'S SPELL!"_

Before they could attack, Calvin, Hobbes, Ash, Maxwell, and The Prince snapped out of their spell and dropped on the floor. They slowly regained consciousness.

Wrath got furious "IT'S OVER FOR YOU! YOU WILL BE LOST FOEVER IN THE DARKNESS FOR ETERNITY!"

He reached out and an enormous sphere of magic grew and took aim at them.

"Come on, guys! We are the chosen heroes!"

Dorie, Reanne, and Mirabelle pointed their Wandalers towards the sphere. Calvin and Hobbes pointed their fingers. Ash held out his Pokeball. Maxwell pointed his pencil. The Prince pointed his arm.

Right as the huge sphere blasted at them, a burst of blinding golden light shot out and clashed with the sphere. Sparks flew everywhere. It looked like a tough call. But the ray of light consumed the orb and blanketed over Wrath. He said nothing, not even a scream, as he imploded.

The beam shot everywhere after that, and before long, all of Wrath was gone back to the farthest depths of space. This time, for good.

Our heroes were now floating in space, in a cluster of light.

"Wow that was some battle!"

"I'm just glad that it's over."

Six portals opened up in front of them.

"I guess that's how we get home." said Reanne.

They all said goodbye as each one of them jumped into the portals. Before they left, Calvin and Hobbes hugged the girls "This probably goes against my Club G.R.O.S.S. rules, but thank you."

Calvin and Hobbes waved goodbye and jumped into the portals. When just the girls remained, Queen Lumina appeared "You all have done a memorable job once again keeping our worlds safe. Thank you once again, witchlings! I do not even know HOW to express my thanks." The girls stepped towards the portal "Wait" the Queen said "I almost forgot. Once you step into the portal back to your home, you will not remember any of this."

"I guess that's the way it goes." said Mirabelle.

The Queen vanished. The girls took one step into the portal, and they were gone. The universe was saved.

_**The end**_

**THANKS AGAIN FOR READING! CHECK BACK TO MY PROFILE FREQUENTLY FOR MORE POLLS AND UPDATES, AND BE SURE TO LOOK OUT FOR PROJECT MIRROR, COMING VERY SOON!**


End file.
